


Silver Tongued

by maiska99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is done, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Combat, Communication Issues, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Day of the Dead, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance is having a bit of a rough time, Langst, Language Barrier, M/M, Potions, Silenced character, Stuck in a Language, Swearing, Translators? in Space? Less likely than you think, good job keith, more tags as i keep writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiska99/pseuds/maiska99
Summary: One way or another,His truth they will learnAlthough perhaps the messageFor them, incapable to discern





	1. No mas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, or for the first time! Being a polyglot is tough sometimes, because there are things that you can't translate— not just words, but emotions and your personal truth. In this story, Lance is dealing with something I feel like I deal with, but in a much more literal sense. To be trapped in a place where you are both literally and figuratively misunderstood.
> 
> I am quite a shy fic-writer, so commentary and suggestions would be helpful!

Spanish is for his family.

 

Spanish is _only_ for his family. It was not like a secret code between brothers, whispered at the kitchen table, or snarky remarks at your aunty, hoping she won’t understand. Spanish wasn’t for secrecy. It was for truth.

 

Because for Lance, who hardly bared his heart for anyone, there simply weren’t the right sounds in English to express what was trapped inside of his head; not for him. Sonatas of thought and accent and culture and _difference_ rolled around his mind constantly, swallowing him, but could not make it out. Not here.

 

In the castle, they spoke English. English isn’t bad, it’s just… not true. Rather, it wasn’t Lance’s truth. Lance dreamt in Spanish, he thought in Spanish, but he spoke without his truth.

 

But it’s not that big of a deal.

 

Right?

* * *

  


The marketplace on Yaakur was buzzing with sounds and scents from all over the galaxy. Lance laughed as he saw Hunk’s eyes switching from stall to stall, no doubt planning his next recipe. Hunk is a genius when it comes to creating— he’s a food and machine God.

 

“Lance, dude, that kind of looks like chocolate! We’ve gotta check it out!” Hunk smiled from ear to ear. Lance was about to follow, when a sharp voice held him back.

 

“Focus paladins. We are looking for a very specific person.” Allura cast her gaze accusingly at Lance. _I didn’t do anything! ...Yet._ Lance pouted and tugged at the hood of his cloak, pulling it further over his face. He wasn’t in the mood for fighting. Not today.

 

The paladins and Allura walked quietly through the alleys of the marketplace, with Lance holding up the rear. Looking at an assortment of skulls in a shop, Lance’s mind drifted to his family. Lance wondered if his parents were thinking of him right now, on this day. The day he thought it was back on Earth. He was snapped out of these thoughts as Allura signaled that she had found what she was looking for.

 

The selected stall was covered in purple and green curtains and cloth, and as the paladins entered, they were hit with the smell of burning incense— _bay laurel, comfrey, and sandalwood_ , Lance recognized. He looked over and saw Pidge wrinkling her nose and Keith squinting.

 

A gravelly voice, half muffled by cloth, emanated from the back of the stall. “How can I help you, Princess? Paladins of Voltron?”

 

Allura’s face betrayed shock for but a tick, then returned to quiet calm and confidence. “So, I assume the rumours are true? You are Ando the Teller?”

 

A short and hunched form hobbled from around the counter. “Ando… hmm. Yes I suppose I’m Ando in this timeline.” The creature— Ando the Teller— looked square into the faces of the paladins. Such was possible, as she had six eyes, like a spider, and her skin was red like an oak, and rough like sand. Each eye shone pearl white, and where the white would be there was dark.

 

Allura cleared her throat, reassuming diplomacy after being taken aback by the Teller’s strange appearance. “If you are who you say you are, then you know why we’re here.”

 

“It seems,” drawled Ando, “that I know why _you’re_ here, Princess. Your knights have no idea why they’re here.” Ando barked out a laugh. “Why any of us are here.”

 

“Do you have what _I_ came for then?” Allura was getting short. Lance silently urged her patience, but as he looked around, he saw that he was the only one at ease here. _Interesting._

 

Ando hobbled closer to Allura, who leaned away slightly. “I do. But _it_ is not for _you_. You will not find what you believe you are entitled to here princess.”

 

Allura’s face darkened. “We have traveled through eighteen systems to find you here. Do you not care about the fate of the Universe, Teller? Do you not know the destruction?”

 

Ando sneered. “Do not lecture me on what I know, princess. I have seen the destruction, in many lifetimes. I saw it all, while you were sleeping away in your castle.” Allura’s mouth dropped open to defend herself, but Ando’s face contorted in displeasure. “Seeing as you have entered my store, assumed my allegiance, insulted my knowledge, and presumed your superiority all within the space of a few ticks, I believe it would be best for you and your _ilk_ to leave. And, in addition, never come back.” She paused, as if for dramatic effect. “You should keep your thoughts to yourself, princess. Those are nasty things you’ve been thinking about me.”

 

Allura’s mouth snapped shut, and her eyes betrayed her fear and hopelessness. “Paladins… let us go now.” She looked as if she were about to cry. Lance’s heart wrenched as Shiro made a move to attempt to begin negotiations. “Shiro. We’re going.” Repeated Allura, more forcefully. As they were all about to exit, Lance stopped, watching the different incenses burn. He spoke before he knew what he was doing.

 

“Who are you mourning?”

 

The paladins and Allura snapped around to look at him, but his gaze was upon the Teller. The full attention of six eyes bore on him from the old creature, but he did not look away.

 

“Eh?” she said.

 

“Who are you mourning, Teller?”

 

Ando approached him, slowly, and looked even deeper into his eyes. He could practically feel her raking around in his head. _So be it._

 

She smiled. “I am mourning many people. Those who I have known, whose pain I feel the most. Today feels like a day for remembering.”

 

Lance felt his heart heavy. “Indeed.” He spoke softly, thinking of colorful masks and _Calaveras._

 

“This is an important day for you, blue paladin?” Said Ando, no accusation in her voice.

 

“I don’t… I don’t know how to describe it.” That was a lie. Lance didn’t know how to describe it outside of himself. In words that didn’t match his mind. _She can hear me_ he thought _She probably knows how I feel._

 

“That I do.” The Teller placed her two coarse hands on Lance’s cheeks, and he paid no mind to the anticipatory shuffles behind him. “What do you want?”

 

 _No quiero que tengas que llorar a nadie que no necesite morir_ _._

 _ <<I don’t want you to have to mourn anyone who didn’t need to go. _ _ >> _

  


“What do _you_ want?”

 

_Quiero que entiendan._

_ << _ _I want_ them _to understand._ _ >> _

 

Ando let go of his face, and ambled over to the counter, where she retrieved two parcels. “This,” she gestured to the larger parcel, “is for the first request. The second is for your second. It will help you find your truth.”

 

She gave them to him, patting his hands and letting go, then walked slowly away and disappeared into the fabrics.

 

Lance turned around to see his team, all with their hands on their bayards, ready to fight. “We should go,” said Lance, his voice breaking a little bit. _Don’t cry. Not now._

 

“O—Okay.” Allura turned and led them out of the stall, and as their group, all shrouded in cloaks, walked through the streets, Lance wondered what was inside of the parcels. Without a word, they squeezed into the pod they brought, and Lance noticed the disappointment on Allura and Shiro’s faces.

 

“Hey, Lance?” Lance turned to Keith, who was giving him a puzzled expression. “Um… what was that thing back there talking about, with the ‘Important day’ stuff?”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Lance resolved himself to silence again. Keith wasn’t done with him.

 

“It’s obviously not nothing. You’ve been weirdly curt with us all day, and you looked like you were about to cry back there.”

 

Lance thought for a moment that Shiro might tell Keith to knock it off, but Shiro looked just as curious.

 

“Today is Día— I mean, today is ‘Day of the Dead. It a South-American holiday.”

 

“What do you do?” asked Pidge.

 

“Remember, I guess. The people you’ve lost.” Lance looked out the window of the pod, hoping there would be no more questions.

 

Once back in the castle, the group gathered around the table in the dining room. Allura spoke first.

 

“I am so sorry, paladins. It seems that all this travel has been for naught. Honestly, I don’t know where else to look for this item. I thought there was only one.”

 

The group was silent for a tick. Pidge spoke up next.

 

“How about Lance shows us what the Teller gave him? What did you ask for?”

 

Lance zoned back in. “World peace?” He half joked. Pidge rolled her eyes. Lance took out the larger parcel. Carefully unwrapping it, the group gazed in with mild interest until—

 

“Oh my stars!”Allura exclaimed. An orange crystal pendant around the size of a grapefruit sat in the middle of the paper.

 

“What is it?” asked Keith.

 

“That— That’s the item! That’s what we needed, to help take down the Galra!” She wheeled on Lance. “Lance, how did _you_ possibly do it?”

 

Lance ignored her tone in favor of her reaction. Carefully, he handed it to her, and she examined it with excitement in her eyes.

 

“What’s in the other package?” Hunk asked.

 

Lance pulled out the smaller package, and began to unwrap it. He removed from the many folds a bottle, no bigger than a finger and shaped like a teardrop, with silver liquid inside. The other paladins leaned in, trying to discern the writing on the side.

 

“‘To find your truth.’” Pidge spoke first.

 

“What is it, truth serum?” Keith scoffed. “When will you ever need that?”

 

Lance looked at the bottle in the light, and then at his team. “Should I… drink it?”

 

“What? No.” Hunk and Shiro said simultaneously as Pidge and Keith said “Yes.”

 

“Don’t drink it, Lance.” Shiro reiterated. You don’t know what’s in it, or what it will do.”

 

After the meeting disbanded, Lance went to his room, and sat on his bed, bottle in hand. _It won’t hurt if I just, I don’t know, smell it?_

 

Lance uncorked the bottle, and took a slight sniff. To his shock, all of the liquid evaporated immediately and went up his nose. _Oh, shit._ The world began to spin.

 

_Oh, mierda._

 

* * *

 

When Lance awoke the next morning, he didn’t even feel dizzy. He felt— great. The clock on his desk read the normal time for wake up, so he got dressed and headed out to breakfast, where the team was waiting.

 

“Good morning!” he said. The team looked up in confusion.

 

“Wh—What?” said Keith.

 

“I said, ‘Good morning.’ Is that really so strange?” Lance looked at the humans and Alteans in front of him all, looking very unsure and confused.

 

“What? What is it? Do I have a zit or something?”

 

Hunk cleared his throat. “Um, Lance,” He started. “I don’t think any of us know Spanish.”

 

“Spanish? I’m not speaking Spanish?” Lance felt himself begin to get angry.

 

“What’s he saying?” whispered Allura to Shiro.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t understand.”

 

“Lance, bud, speak English.” said Hunk.

 

“I am…” But as Lance looked around, he saw the confusion worsen.

 

_¿No es así?_

 

_ <<Aren’t I?>> _


	2. Aturdir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love bbs it makes my life. I'll try and update again soon!

Lance was feeling dizzy again. Not a good sign, but this time it was from the glare Shiro was casting on him.

 

“You drank it. Didn’t you?”

 

“I didn’t! I just smelled it!” Lance blurted out, trying to control his tone. No need to make a bad situation worse.

 

“Does that mean yes? Or no?” Allura leaned in. “Nod if you drank it, Lance.”

 

Lance closed his mouth and shook his head, and Allura pursed her lips. “So, why can’t we understand you then? Why can you understand us? Why can’t you speak English if you didn’t drink it?”

 

Lance was about to reply, but remembering himself, he resorted to miming inhalation. 

 

“You snorted it?” Pidge all but laughed. Lance shook his head no more vigorously, as she turned away. “I can’t believe this. That’s stupid even for you.”

 

Lance felt heat come to his face, but kept his mouth shut. His eyes prickled, unsure of what to do. He looked back at the table as pen and paper were placed in front of him.

 

“Can you write it?” Keith said, voice low. Lance looked up at him, then picked up the pen, but as soon as he had drafted in his mind what he was going to write, his hand started to shake.  _ Just write ‘Hello.’ Just write ‘HELLO.’ _

 

Lance barely put down an ‘H’ when his hand throbbed violently, causing him to drop the pen and clutch his arm to his chest. His teammates all looked very concerned as he looked back up at them. Reaching for the pen again, Lance closed his eyes, and tried once more to write— perhaps not looking would help. When his eyes opened, he smiled, sure of his success.

 

“ SOY LANCE, PALADÍN DEL LÉON AZUL”

 

Lance felt as if he had been kicked in the gut. In one swift motion, he grabbed and crumpled the paper, and stood.

 

“I’m gonna go train,” he mumbled half-heartedly. And with that, he spun and walked away, raising a hand to his eyes. 

* * *

  
  


With soft and echoing grunts, Lance hit at the punching bag again and again. With each hit, he tried to clear his mind of the current situation.

 

The other paladins didn’t understand him. So what, right?  _ Thunk _ . There’s always ways around things like this. _ Thunk _ . Coran will definitely figure out how to cure him.  _ Thwack. _ In the meantime, he would just be speaking Spanish…

 

_ THWACK _

 

Spanish. Lance can’t speak Spanish here. Not only do his teammates not understand him, but Spanish isn’t for them. Crouching low and breathing hard, Lance closed his eyes and tried to remember his mamá’s voice. 

 

_ Mi hijo… _

 

Would they have been mourning him? Did they make him an altar? Did his brothers and sisters remember his laugh and voice, as he was struggling to remember now?

 

Lance peeled off his gloves. He wasn’t feeling nearly enough ache. With most of his strength, raised his fists and pounded into the punching bag until his hands screamed and stung, and with a final hook he yelled his frustration into the training room and sunk to the ground, cradling his hands. His heart beat so loud in his ears that he could barely hear a thing.

 

“—ance?”

 

Lance’s eyes opened slowly. 

 

“Lance? We’ve been looking everywhere for you. Have you been in here this whole time?” Lance’s eyes un-blurred and focused on the red paladin, standing above him. Wincing, he stood up to join Keith. Keith’s eyes searched Lance’s face then snapped to his hands.

 

“What did you do to your hands?” Keith’s arm twitched.

 

Lance raised his hands up to his gaze and examined them. They were bright red and cracked, and were bleeding a little bit. Lance shrugged. 

 

Keith narrowed his eyes. “You can’t be that reckless, Lance.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the exit, when Keith blocked him. 

 

“If you fuck up your hands, you can’t fire your gun, or pilot your lion. Think of the team. We need you to be one hundred percent with us.”

 

“How can I be one hundred percent with you if you can’t understand what I’m saying?” Lance mumbled.

 

Keith quirked a brow. He looked like a confused puppy being asked to sit for the hundredth time.

 

“Exactly.” Lance clenched his jaw and tried to leave again, remaining blocked by Keith.

 

“Look, Lance,” Keith started, seeming unsure of how to continue. “I just… We need our sharpshooter, right? And I know this isn’t easy for you or for any of us, but it’s going to work out. Okay?” 

 

Lance shrugged again, and Keith grabbed at his wrist. “Lance?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Keith smiled a bit. “ _ Bueno _ , huh? I know that word.”

 

* * *

 

Lance dreamt in English that night. It was strange, having unfamiliar words inside your head instead of out. It made his dreams feel false, and he kept waking up, unsure of what was real and what was not.

 

Trying to drift off for what must have been the eighth time that night, Lance saw his family, saw Blue, saw the team, all speaking in words not right to him. And as he fell deeper into sleep, where dreams no longer exist to his memory, he heard the soft voice of the red paladin, replying to him in Spanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions? Love? Grammatical Errors? Lmk lol


	3. Desvelado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of this chapter is written in Keith's perspective, second in Lance's.

Keith didn’t dream that night— probably cause he didn’t sleep at all. Walking down through the fluorescent-lit hallways, he let his mind clear as he directed himself towards the docking bays.

 

Lance had been acting strangely lately. Sure, Lance acted strange all the time, but especially now. Pausing, Keith couldn’t actually remember a time when Lance had been so quiet. Keith could imagine reasons as to why Lance was being quiet— Shiro’s disappointment, exhaustion at repetition, frustration at not being understood— it was a lot. While Keith may not be good at putting it into words, he could empathise with the frustration.

 

Sometimes, no matter what you say, people can’t see what you mean.

 

Entering the elevator, Keith tried not to imagine the worst of the future. If Lance was never able to speak English again, a lot would have to change. Keith got irked every time someone spoke to Lance like a child— he’s still Lance, he just isn’t saying things how he means to. The elevator door opened, and Keith entered the vast lion hangar.

 

In addition, the team would have to function with limited verbal communication for a while. That might end up being good for the group as a whole; certain paladins could fight together without speech, and others, not so much.

 

But there was a better solution.

 

That was the reason why Keith was here, standing in front of the Blue Lion. He could feel Red pulling at his mind in mild confusion and curiosity, but he ignored her momentarily.

 

Clearing his throat momentarily, Keith began. “Uh… Hi Blue. It’s Keith. Red’s paladin.”

 

Nothing happened. Keith continued.

 

“I was wondering if we could… talk. About something. About Lance.”

 

Still quiet. Keith was starting to get frustrated.

 

“Look. I know Lance is dealing with something, and I don’t know what, and I think I can help him, but I need you. Don’t you want to help him?”

 

Suddenly, Blue’s eyes lit up, and she leaned down to open her mouth for Keith to enter. Walking in slowly, Keith sat down in the cockpit, and took a deep breath.

 

“What I’m gonna ask you to do might be impossible, I’m willing to ask anyways.” Keith waited. “I need you to… I need you to access Lance’s mind.”

 

Keith felt Blue’s distrust and anger around him, and he shrunk in on himself. “Not like that!” Keith barely got out.

 

 _Explain yourself!_ Keith could practically hear Blue yelling at him.

 

“I need you to—” Another wave of anger came at him, and he struggled to breathe. _Not my paladin! Must protect! Protect Lance! Help Lance!_

 

“ _PLEASE_!” Keith whisper-yelled, desperately trying to escape the emotions. Clenching the armrests, he could barely speak, so he screamed through his mind, hoping that Blue could hear.

 

_Please help me learn Spanish!_

 

Blue’s emotions were silenced. Keith felt himself regain control of his breathing, as he felt Blue’s confusion and interest, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Red’s worry and fear.

 

“Because Lance knows Spanish,” Keith said, voice hoarse, “I figured you might know it too.”

 

Blue’s interior lighting glowed stronger, indicating her agreement.

 

“No one knows what he’s saying, and since our only Spanish-to-English dictionary is Lance…” Keith hoped Blue was catching his drift.

 

Blue didn’t respond. She was, in fact, silent for a good five minutes. Keith was just about to stand to leave, in defeat, when a small data chip appeared out of Blue’s console. Keith took it warily, and looked around appreciatively.

 

“Thank you Blue. Thank you so much.”

 

When Keith finally ended up back in his room, he grabbed his tablet and inserted the chip. The screen dimmed and relit, a new program on the dashboard.

 

“Spanish: For Red Paladin”

 

Keith opened the program, and began.

 

* * *

  


Feeling strangled by rough sheets, Lance woke early the next morning. To put it simply, he felt like shit. His throat felt dry and scratchy, his hands stung and ached, and his eyes were puffy and swollen. _Great._

 

Looking at the clock, Lance saw that it was well before wake up time. Lance slipped on his clothes slowly, exhaling sharply whenever a sudden ache overcame him. _Keith was right. I shouldn’t beat myself bloody._

 

Pulling his jacket around him, Lance walked to the down the hall, trying to clear his mind. Before he knew it, he ended up at the recording room, and curiosity propelled him in.

 

Lance sat down in the cold metal chair, feeling it’s sharp edges press into his thighs. He began to set up auditory recording equipment, and when the file was all ready, Lance sighed and pressed record. Blogging always took his mind off of things. Besides, he had an intention.

 

“Hello, it’s Lance. I just wanted to check in, and say what is going on. Basically, this is what happened.”

 

Lance continued to speak about the ordeal; about Ando, the potion, his dreams, his fears. By the end, Lance couldn’t tell if he was sad or numb. He stopped the recording and hovered his finger over the playback button.

 

He pressed it.

 

“Hola, soy Lance. Sólo quería decir lo que pasaba y decir lo que había sucedido. Básicamente, esto es lo que sucedió. Estábamos en el planeta de Yaakur, y había esta mujer que—”

 

Lance stopped the tape— there were tears in his eyes. It was real. Not just a bad dream, or a figment of his imagination.

 

_Dios mío, I sound exactly like my father._

 

At the thought of his family, his born family, the tears that threatened at last spilled over. How long had it been since he had heard his mother tongue? How long since he had heard the serious and loving tone of his father, the crystal clear accent of his mother? Now Lance sounded like his father; at least, what he thought his father sounded like. How could he remember? If he ever returned to Earth, everything will have changed. He will have changed. And what if, if he ever came back, all those he loved were gone?

 

Lance sunk to the ground, curling in on himself. _If there are any of my ancestors watching me right now, please, please. Keep my family safe. Let them know I’m ok. Let them know that I didn’t mean to leave them._

 

_No quiero estar solo. No quiero vivir sin ellos._

 

<<I don’t want to be alone. I don’t want to live without them.>>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te amo, ti amo, sopp na laa, nakupenda, amo te, 'ahbak, ndiyakuthanda, Wo ai ni, Anh yêu em


	4. ¿Estás bien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been something of a tough week. For this chapter, I wanted to delve into more detail about how the team works together, and hopefully build more on the relationship between K/L.

Lance could tell they were getting worried. Whether it was Allura’s goading eyes, or Shiro’s concerned quirk of the brow, or Hunk’s extra attention; he could feel it. They could all feel it.

The castle was almost always silent. Lance had not spoken in nearly two and a half weeks, but what choice did he have? What was the point of speaking when no one would understand what you said? 

Day by day, Lance’s tongue grew drier and stickier in his mouth, but he resisted the urge to speak. It was probably better that way. 

Missions went well; perhaps even better than before, Lance couldn’t tell. He pushed himself to connect with the other paladins through his lion, and was listening far more intensely. Pretty soon, he knew where to be before they knew they needed him. The harder he listened, the more he could hear— Hunk’s fear, Shiro’s pride, Pidge’s impatience, and Keith’s—

“Lance, to your left!”

Lance spun his lion to the left. The Garla fleet was small, but not lacking in weaponry or skill. As he was shooting out a beam of ice, Lance saw that Pidge was on the run from a large and dangerous looking battle drone. Smashing through a crystallized Galra ship, Lance zoomed towards where Pidge was rolling through space, and shot short blasts towards the posterior engines of the drone, just as Pidge was calling out, “guys? A little help here?” 

The hit was perfect; the engines shut down and the drone continued its trajectory through space, never turning towards where Pidge had evaded to. The Green Lion pivoted to see where Lance had shot from.

“Wow, Lance, I didn’t even see you coming. Thanks!” 

Lance let out a grunt in a response. He scanned the battle again, seeing where he could help. He flew up to a relatively higher vantage point, and let loose his rain of hell there. Within thirty seconds, he had taken out half the Galra cruisers and drones, being careful not to hit any of his teammates. 

Out of practically nowhere, a vessel came up beside him, causing his attention to shift. Lance dove down, narrowly avoiding a laser from the front of it, and he focused all his energy into getting it off of his back.

_ This cabron ain’t going down easy  _ Lance realized, almost like an afterthought. Lance sped away, trying evasive maneuvers, but to no avail. It occurred to him to ask his teammates for help, but…

But.

Lance gritted his teeth, and in a last ditch effort, pitched Blue towards the surface of a nearby asteroid. Remembering his training, Lance closed his eyes, and reached out to his lion. There she was, right with him; guiding him.

_ Hola chica. Tenemos esto, ¿verdad? _
    
    
          
    
          
    
      

Lance could feel Blue’s agreement. They could do it. Paying mind to how close the ship was behind him, Lance let Blue tell him when to pull up on the controls, causing his tailgater to smash into the asteroid, dark smoke billowing from the point of impact. 

Lance barely had time to celebrate, as he heard a smash through the comms. 

“Keith, are you alright? Do you copy?” Shiro nearly shouted, worried.

Lance could hear Keith breathing through the line— he sounded hurt. Another crash, followed by a cry of pain came through, and Lance sped towards Keith’s location. 

The Red Lion was pinned against another asteroid, with two heavily armed ships firing repeatedly at her. The Lion wasn’t moving. 

Lance felt his heart constrict with fear. Without hesitation, Lance made Blue hook onto a small piece of space-rock, and with his lion’s full engine power, he hurtled it at the cruisers, with no intention of hitting them. The ships ceased fire long enough to evade the rock, and Lance veered out from behind and shot them both in the engines, preventing their flight. He then rammed them where there artileries were, knowing that the whole ships would blow in a matter of a minutes. He swerved over to where Red was still laying, grabbed her and her paladin, and jetted out of there just as the first explosion sounded. 

“Keith? Do you copy? Keith??” Shiro’s voice was sounding haggard and strained— the way Lance felt.

“Keith? Bud?” Hunk chimed in, as Yellow headbutted one of the last fighters.

“You okay Keith?” Lance barely whispered. 

A rattled breath came through the comm. “Yeah, I’m okay guys. I hear you.”

Lance let out the air in his lungs as Shiro began to ask questions. Lance still had Blue carrying Red, and the five paladins flew towards the castle’s hidden location. Lance carefully set Red down in the hangar, parking Blue right next to him. Lance practically jumped out of Blue’s mouth, and fell over himself getting to Red. Lance didn’t even have to knock; Red opened right up, and Lance ran in. 

Keith was sitting in the pilot’s chair in the cockpit, eyes slightly closed. He was bleeding from under his helmet.

_ Head wound.  _

Lance carefully unbuckled Keith, and removed the Red Paladin’s helmet, being as gentle as possible.

“L… Lance?” 

“Shh.” Lance hissed out, quiet and focused. 

“Lance?”

Lance squeezed Keith’s shoulder, and Keith reached forward and grabbed on to Lance’s wrist.

Lance tried to remove Keith’s hands in favor of applying pressure to the wound, but Keith’s grip was firm.

“Lance, you saved me.”

“Mm.”

“Lance, say something.”

Lance nearly laughed.  _ Was he kidding? Had he forgotten, that Lance, in his silence, couldn’t actually communicate with Keith. _

“If you say something, I’ll—”

“KEITH!” The other three paladins all ran in. They circled around the two of them, Shiro immediately applying pressure to Keith’s head.

“We need to get him to the pods. Everybody, look out.” Shiro was using his commander voice, and Lance would have lurched back if not for the warm, steel grip on his wrist. 

With eyes half glazed with delirium, Keith stared pointedly at Lance, searching his face.

“I miss it.”

“What do you miss, Keith?” Pidge patted his shoulder.

Still looking at Lance, he cracked a half smiled, and Lance felt his heart climb to his throat.

“Your voice.”

Then he passed the  _ fuck _ out. 

* * *
    
    
          
    
          
    
      

Lance wasn’t going to cry. He absolutely wasn’t. Head wounds always look worse than they are, so he knew it that it was going to be fine. 

After all, Coran said Keith was going to be in the pods for only a couple of hours. So Lance waited.

_ “I miss it. Your voice. _ ”

Stupid mullet head had to go and get hurt. Why should he even care anyways? Why would Keith even care? Keith was his rival, his greatest competition. 

Lance wrapped himself tight in the blanket, staring blankly into the pod room. His eyelids began to droop with exhaustion.

Underneath the muddled light of his closed eyes, the sounds of the castle buzzed and moved around him, lulling him into a hypnotic sleep.

The sound of the pod opening woke him, and Lance bolted over to the pod door, and stretched his arms out to meet Keith, who was falling forwards. Lance hoisted Keith up by his waist, waiting for Keith to come to full consienceness. 

“Lance?”

“Mmh.”

Keith smiled and attempted to hold himself up. Lance kept a steady hand on the small of Keith’s back, making sure that he would not fall. 

“Are you okay man?” Keith turned his head slightly, looking openly at Lance.

Lance gave a light smile, and nodded his head. All of a sudden. Keith lurched forward and hugged Lance, who was frozen in place, arms flailed in front of him.

“Thank you for coming for me back there. I mean it.”

Lance felt tears prickle at his eyes. When was the last time he had been held? He wrapped his arms slowly around Keith, hugging him back. Keith leaned in more and Lance took a shaky breath. 

_ No, no creo que esté bien. _

_ I don’t think I’m okay at all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm weepy and emotional, send love


	5. Un Hogar de Sus Palabras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days two days two days (LANCE IS KEITH'S STABILITY FUCK ME UP JANICE)

<< CUMPLIDOS >>

<<Compliments>>

Keith’s eyes were sore, his back aching, but he was learning. Who knew Spanish would be so complex? Keith had learnt almost all of the basics, and could speak with semi fluency— the language, it seemed, came easily to him. However, there were sayings that were for more native speakers, but he wasn’t going to slack on what he needed to do. If he was going to understand Lance perfectly, he needed to understand all of it, and Lance never spoke formally. 

Lance was already silencing himself enough. If Keith only understood part of what Lance was saying, Lance would have to change what he was saying for Keith’s comprehension, which diminishes the effort completely.

Keith ran his hands through his hair, then clicked on the new lessons.

_ “¡Buen trabajo! _

Good job!”

Keith pursed his lips. “Bu.. Buen traba… trabajo.”

Keith tripped over the “r” while saying it. Rolling the letter was not easy, but Keith was getting the hang of it. 

“Buen trabajo.”

Keith pictured Lance’s face as soon as he would speak Spanish. No doubt be would be surprised, and impressed. Keith smiled to himself.

“Buen trabajo”

Keith clicked the next phrase.

“ _ ¡Buen tiro! _

Nice shot!”

Keith’s smile grew bigger. It’s like Blue was catering this to Lance. Besides, Lance needed the encouragement. He always was receptive to positive feedback. It made him happy. It made  _ Keith _ happy. 

And Lance was so rarely happy now. 

“Buen tiro, Lance.”

Keith repeated his phrases in his head as he went on.  _ Buen trabajo, buen tiro, lo estás haciendo genial, seguid así. _

Keith clicked on the next phrase.

“ _ Hoy te ves guapo. _

You look handsome today.”

Keith raised his eyebrows. “Gu… Guapo?”

Handsome. Well, Lance was certainly not bad looking. And of course Lance would have this stored in his mind. 

_ Wait _ .   
  


_ Handsome? _

Not beautiful, not pretty, but  _ handsome. _ That’s not weird at all, right? 

Keith had never heard Lance say handsome, not even when describing himself. Keith let his mind wander, thinking about what it would sound like if Lance said it. Or said it in Spanish.

Keith would probably never admit it, but he loved the sound of Spanish— specifically, when Lance spoke it. 

Keith was probably butchering it. But the way Lance spoke, even when he was upset, was like drinking sweet coffee. Warm and energetic and saccharine. 

“Hoy te.. te ves Guapo.”

Keith blushed, and leaned back in his bed to look at the ceiling. 

“Buen tiro, Lance.”

“Seguid así, Lance.”

“Hoy te ves guapo, Lance.”

* * *

“How’s your head, Keith?”

Lance looked up as soon as Shiro spoke. Keith was walking through the door into the dining area— for some reason, he didn’t have his jacket on. Lance didn’t know why he noticed that.

“It’s good. No dizziness at all.” Keith smiled slightly at Shiro.

Lance looked down, remembering his last encounter with Keith. Keith had hugged him. It was probably the post-pod delirium, but still. 

These last couple of hours had not been so bad.

“Hey Lance.”

Lance’s head snapped up— Keith was looking at him. Lance did a greeting nod, and began to turn away. 

“How are you?”

Lance internally sighed. Lance looked back at Keith, and summoning up his winning smile, he gave a thumbs up, trying not to reveal his turmoil.

Keith’s eyebrows sunk down. “Are you sure?”

“Keith, leave him be.” Shiro eyed Keith suspiciously, wondering if Keith was trying to rile Lance up. 

Keith scrunched up his nose adorably.  _ Adorably? Really, Lance? _

“Lance, I’m going down to train. Do you want to join me?”

What was up with Keith? Why was he so involved? Not that Lance minded particularly, but…

_ I’m probably just Keith’s pity project. _

Nevertheless. Lance nodded and got up, stretching his neck, and followed Keith out of the room, leaving Shiro looking a bit bewildered. 

The two made their way to the training floor, for the most part silent. Keith spoke up when they got to the programming console. 

“So I was thinking we could start at level twenty, and work our way up?”

Lance nodded and summoned his blaster. Keith brought out his sword and got into fighting stance behind Lance. Five gladiators emerged from the floor, ready to fight. 

Lance cleared his mind. He pushed himself to listen to the cues Keith was giving him, nonverbally especially. The first two gladiators advanced, and Lance raised his blaster and shot, ducking when he felt Keith swing around him. Keith impaled the gladiator near Lance, one he had not seen coming, and Lance wrapped himself around Keith blasting at the next one coming towards Keith’s back. Lance dropped to his knees and spun as Keith stepped forward, the next gladiator too distracted by Lance’s maneuver to evade Keith’s blow to its head.

It was easy. They must have finished within ten seconds. 

“Nice,” Keith breathed. Lance hummed in agreement as more gladiators popped out of the floor like sprouts from the earth. These moved quicker, but Lance paid no mind. Keith was breathing the same, and he wasn’t tense at all. He was calm. Lance could be too. 

Keith brought up his shield and Lance guarded his back, firing off at the incoming gladiators. Of the three running at him, one got too close for firing range, and lunged at him. Lance didn’t duck; instead he jumped toward the gladiator, tackling it from the waist. As they fell, Lance brought his knees under him and landed on the chest of the robot, fired a headshot, and rolled over, using the gladiator as a shield as another bot sliced down at him. 

The new gladiator retracted its sword for but a second, during the meantime Lance shoved off his makeshift shield and kicked the weapon out of the other gladiator’s hand, shoved his blaster up through its chin and pulled the trigger. 

Without hesitation, Lance wheeled back around and saw Keith fighting off two of his own gladiators. Another few were approaching. Lance raised his blaster and took down the approaching gladiators, then disarmed one of the bots just about to strike Keith. Keith sliced the other, then turned, eyes wide to face Lance. In a quick flurry of motion, Keith threw his bayard, still a sword, at the space beyond Lance. Lance did not turn— he fired at the disarmed gladiator next to Keith, and the simulation ceased. 

Lance rose and made a quick look behind him. Keith had taken down a gladiator Lance hadn’t seen. Lance looked back at Keith, who still looked stunned. 

“That was… crazy.”

Lance raised his eyebrows and nodded. 

Keith frowned, and turned towards the general room. 

“Computer, pause simulation.”

The mech in the room shut down, and the lighting lowered slightly. Keith exhaled, and turned to Lance.

“Lance, man. Talk to me.”

Lance gaped, then gave Keith his best ‘Are you  _ kidding _ me?’ looks. He raised his hand and flicked Keith on the temple, then turned to retrieve Keith’s bayard. When he turned back around, Keith still looked frustrated, and a bit red. 

Lance handed the bayard to him, slightly wary. Keith opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again.

“Lance.”

_ Keith. _ Lance thought.  _ What do you want from me? _

“Why aren’t you talking at all?”

Lance’s face fell and he turned away.

“It’s not good for you. We’re still listening, in the best way we can. I’m still listening.”

_ You can’t understand me. There’s no use, no reason. _

“You might think that there’s no purpose to trying, but we have to find a way. We’re a team. We need you.”

_ You don’t need me. What need do you have for a paladin who can’t speak? _

“Please, Lance. I just want to help.” Keith ran his hand over his face, gripping the back of his hair.

Lance shook his head and smiled sadly.  _ You can’t. This is my burden to bear.  _

“Well, if you can’t tell me what you’re feeling, how about you show me?” Keith resummoned his sword and held it steady.

Lance cocked his head, confused. 

“Fight me, man. Take it out on me.”

Lance’s mouth fell open.  _ Is he serious? _

“Unless you don’t have what it takes.”

Lance summoned his blaster and brought forth a competitive spirit. Keith was trying to get a rise from him.

_ Fine. _ It was better than talking.

Keith lunged towards Lance, and Lance sidestepped out of the way of his attack. Lance focused on Keith’s movements, listening to his breaths and the creak of the floor underneath him. He knew exactly how Keith was going to strike before he did.

But Keith was fast. Always. He swung at Lance, who barely got his gun up in time to block, and the two were locked together. 

“Giving up yet?” Keith gritted out.

Lance looked straight into Keith’s eyes, intention blazing like hot fire. Lance let his left hand go of his gun and pressed towards Keith, causing the sword to slash behind him. Keith’s face betrayed surprise as Lance drew back and punched Keith in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the Red Paladin. 

Lance ducked and backed away as Keith staggered to the side, letting him regain his breath. Keith deactivated his bayard and, much to the Blue Paladin’s shock, came back at him with no weapon. Lance barely retracted his bayard when Keith collided with him, all whirling arms and flying hands. 

The two fell to the ground, rolling around and throwing punching. Lance was still listening hard to Keith; it sounded like he was crying. 

But no; the Red Paladin was laughing. Hard. Lance was stunned for a moment, and Keith took advantage of his hesitation to roll on top of him, pinning him to the ground. He was still laughing, but there was no malice there.

“Damn, Lance, you put up a good fight.” Keith’s eyes were crinkled like growing roses. “You’ve been getting really good at hand-to-hand. It’s amazing.”

Lance felt heat come to his face and looked away. He realized that Keith was still on top of him, yet neither paladin was moving. Lance’s felt his face heat up even more.  _ What’s going on with me? _

“Lance,” Keith spoke softly then, as if he wanted to tell Lance a secret only he would hear.

Lance looked back at Keith.

“Please tell me what’s going on. How you’re doing. I’m…” Keith paused, collecting himself for a moment. “I’m really worried about you.”

Lance sighed.  _ This again. _ He shook his head slowly, and smiled his “I’m okay!” smile at Keith.

Keith hung his head down and went quiet. Lance squirmed a bit underneath him, unsure of what was wrong.

“Lance…”

“Mmh.”

Keith looked at him, worry in his eyes.

“Lance,  _ por favor. Dime. _ ”

Lance’s jaw dropped, and he felt his heart skip and stop like a deflating balloon. Keith went on.

 

"Lo entenderé. I  _will_ understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screeeeeeeaming into the void


	6. Duende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOIIIIIIII I just started season four and I CANNOT B*TCH I CANNOT. I feel nauseous every time I see something from VLD because of the anxiety. Any-who. I'm at six chapters! Hooray!

Lance sat up— Keith let him. The red paladin scooted off of his lap, which Lance would not admit he mourned.

 

He was shock still, staring at Keith. He saw as Keith got progressively uncomfortable and concerned under his scrutiny.

  
  


Lance cleared his throat.

 

“How—how long?” His voice was hoarse and scratchy, tired from disuse.

 

“What?” Keith seemed to be surprised Lance was speaking at all.

 

“How long have you—” Lance cut himself off, unwilling to assume the worst.

 

“Oh, um. A couple days after you first took the poison, I started to learn Spanish.”

 

Lance could not believe his ears. Keith  _ heard  _ him,  _ understood  _ him. He wanted to dance, to yell, to laugh, to cry.

 

He settled on laugh-crying.

 

Keith went from being nervous to being consoling in an instant. “Lance? Oh my god I’m sorry, what did I do? I’m not really good with people, I’m so sorry. I thought it would help.”

 

Lance felt Keith hesitantly touching his shoulder.  _ Dios mío, he’s trying to comfort me. _

 

“No, Keith, I’m okay, I’m okay, I promise.” Lance wiped his eyes. 

 

Keith looked like he was about to cry himself. “I’m sorry. God.  _ Lo siento _ .”

 

Lance hiccupped. Keith’s accent was almost  _ perfect. _ Lance wanted to swim in the sound of it. 

 

“How did you… how did you learn?” 

 

Keith looked ashamed for a moment.  _ Shit, am I speaking too fast? Should I speak more formally? _

 

“Please don’t be mad.” Keith’s hands twitched as he spoke.

 

“What? I won’t be.”

 

“I, uh, talked to Blue once. At night. Without anyone knowing.”

 

“How could she have helped you?”

 

Keith looked down. “It’s not only her helping me… its you.”

 

Lance waited for him to continue.

 

“I asked her to make a dictionary— English to Spanish— and for me using your link with her.” Keith curled in on himself. “She thought I was trying to hurt you at first. But after I explained, she made a learning module for me out of your fluency.” Keith shifted. “That’s how.”

 

Lance was feeling a lot of things. Grateful, first, for Blue’s assistance in his dilemma. Confused that Keith had gone behind his back with his lion. Surprised that Keith would want to help in the first place. And so, so, happy.

 

“Keith.” Keith looked up, seeming sickly and afraid. “Why didn’t you tell me? More importantly, why learn Spanish at all?”

 

Keith responded quickly. “I wanted to surprise you, but also I didn’t want to approach you before I had a conversational knowledge of the language. And I wanted to learn Spanish because—”

 

Keith’s lips were parted, unsure of how to continue. Lance looked from those lips back to Keith’s eyes, purple like a sunset. 

 

“I don’t know. This whole situation sucked, and I wanted to make it easier on you.” 

 

Lance smiled at that. Keith was holding back on something, he could tell, but he wanted to leave it there. “Your understanding is great. Your accent is almost there, but thus far, you sound really nice.”

 

Keith turned away and coughed, his face turning pink. He looked back once his composure had been regained. “So, um… why weren’t you speaking? I never found out.”

 

Lance’s heart began to hurt. He slouched back, uncertain of how to continue. “It’s just… I only spoke Spanish at home. To  _ my _ family, and my community. Outside of there, it was… well, it was shameful. Abnormal, even. I kept it separate from my time at the Garrison, reserving Spanish only for my immediate relatives.” Lance could hear Keith’s held breath. “I felt like it was wrong speaking Spanish here. Especially when no one would understand what I said. It was easier to not remind myself of what I don’t have. It was easier to just be quiet.”

 

Keith put his hand on Lance’s arm. “I’m really sorry, Lance. If I had known how important and personal it was to you, I wouldn’t have intruded. I’m just—  _ ahh, _ I’ve fucked up, I’m gonna go—”

 

“Keith, no.” Keith stopped trying to get up. “Sit, I’m not mad.” Lance put his hand on Keith’s knee, and looked at him shyly. “Could I hear you speak again?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Spanish?” Lance hoped his voice wasn’t too hopeful.

 

“Oh yeah. What should I say? I’m sorry, I’m probably awful.” 

 

Lance shook his head. “Anything,” he breathed.

 

“Anything…” Keith thought to himself for a moment, then cleared his throat. “Estoy muy contento ... de que vuelvas a hablar conmigo.”

 

_ I’m very glad that you’re speaking with me again. _ A smile dawned on Lance’s face like the sun above the sea.

 

“Y, espero que usted se sienta cómodo hablando ahora. Quiero ayudarte.”

 

_ I hope that you’re comfortable speaking now. I want to... _

 

“You want to… help me?”

 

“Si, eso está bien. I could translate for you. For the team.”

 

Lance couldn’t help himself— he vaulted himself into Keith, who greeted him with a warm embrace.

 

“Yeah, man. Thank you.”

 

Keith seemingly buried his face in Lance’s neck. “Cualquier cosa. 

 

Cualquier cosa por ti.”

 

_ Anything. _

 

_ Anything for you. _

 

* * *

 

The celebration was short lived, because for some reason, Lotor and crew attacked that very moment.

 

“Paladins! Get to your lions!” Allura’s voice was clear and commanding, and Keith and Lance jumped to their feet and ran to their lions.

 

Just as they were about to separate, Lance grabbed Keith’s arm. “Keith.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Be careful. Be safe.”

 

Keith smiled warmly at Lance, making Lance’s heart do weird jumping jacks in his ribcage.

 

“You too, Lance.”

 

Lance bolted into Blue’s cockpit and readied her for flight. 

 

“Ay, Blue. Why didn’t you tell be you and Keith were canoodling behind by back?”

 

Lance felt Blue snickering. Her response was snarky and lovable.

 

_ I bet you wish you were the one canoodling. _

 

“Har dee har,  _ chicha.  _ What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Blue answered only in cocky silence, as if Lance already knew what she was talking about. Lance and Blue rocketed out of the castle, and right into the heat of battle. 

 

Lance zoomed toward where Shiro was taking on a Galra fighter single-handedly.  _ Not for long. _

 

With renewed vigor and inspiration, Lance began to assist in battle. Despite his focusing efforts, he was still thinking about his conversation with Keith.  _ Anything for you. _ Lance’s face grew warm. It’s the heat of battle after all. Right?

 

_ You’ve got the hots for him. _ Blue projected through his mind like a crack through ice.

 

Lance stuttered in his flight. “Wh-what?”

 

Blue was laughing in his head again, and began to show him different images and memories. Lance going after Keith to save him, then vaulting out of Blue to get to him. The two in various battles, snarking and laughing at each other. Them wishing one another safety right before…

 

“I get it Blue! Sheesh.”  _ Do I like Kei— Focus! _

 

Lance tried to blast the Galra fighter off of Shiro’s tail, but it evaded all of his strikes. Out of nowhere, a new fleet emerged from the side of Lotor’s ship and surrounded Shiro. Lance tried to keep up with the Black Lion’s spiraling path, but the Galra were swarming him, and he didn’t have enough firepower.

 

A blast hit the side of Blue, sending Lance spinning to the side. Once getting back into control, Lance could see his team in totality— they were overrun.  _ Impossible. _

 

Lance watched in horror as Shiro and the Black Lion were beamed to Lotor’s ship. He could hear Keith and Pidge yelling through the comms, begging Shiro to escape. 

 

_ Shit, shit, shit _

 

Shiro was being taken by the Galra. Lance couldn’t imagine what was going through his mind. He had to do something. Anything.

 

It occurred to him— He knew what he had to do. 

 

“Blue.”

 

Blue whimpered.

 

“Do it.”

 

And Lance was sucked into the vastness of space.

* * *

  
  


“GOD FUCKING  _ DAMN _ IT!” Keith yelled to no one in particular. “Paladins! Retreat to the castle! Now!”

 

He saw Lance and Blue turn and begin to head back and Hunk and Pidge followed suit. Keith began to shake. Shiro was gone again. They had been powerless to stop it.

 

Keith docked and ran out of his lion. Allura was there to meet him and the other paladins. 

 

“Are you all alright?” Allura looked how he felt— in disbelief.

 

Hunk and Pidge nodded.  _ Where is Lance? What’s taking him so long? _

 

“We need to figure out a plan of attack. We have to get him out of there. And as soon as possible.”

 

“Yes, Keith, but how?” Allura’s lip quivered. “We don’t have Shiro or the Black Lion. We cannot form Voltron.”

 

“I know but— agh, where is Lance? He should be here by now?” Keith turned on his heel and headed to Blue, who had not yet opened up. 

 

“Lance, come out! We need your help with this!”

 

Keith felt a pull from Blue all of a sudden— her worry, her fear, her anxiety. “What? What’s wrong?”

 

Keith felt his mind flood with images. Lance watching Shiro from close behind, Lance worrying, and then a thought.

 

_ Blue _ .  _ Hazlo. _

 

Lance being sucked into space, and jetting towards Lotor’s ship, undetected.

 

“Oh my God.” Keith dropped to his knees.

 

“What is it Keith? What happened?” Hunk crouched to meet him.

 

Keith looked at what was left of his team, standing confused before him.

 

“Lance ejected himself from Blue. He went after Shiro.” Keith took in a shaky breath.

 

“He’s on Lotor’s ship. Alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk ya'll i just need love right now


	7. Te quie—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh, child, thingsll get brighterrrr

“None of us noticed. We left him.” Silence followed for a while.

 

“By the stars… Lance.” Allura was more shocked in that moment than Keith had ever seen.

 

“Why? Why did he?” Pidge said, equally stunned. 

 

“Because it was the right thing to do. Because Shiro was getting captured, and Lance knew he wouldn’t get out alone.” Keith’s voice was monotonous. The team could not sense his fear.

 

“But we have no way to know where they went. There was no reason for him to—”

 

“There had to be a reason!” Keith nearly yelled. “He wouldn’t just… do something that reckless with no plan.”

 

“Keith,” Hunk put his hand on the Red Paladin’s shoulder. “I hate to say it, but Lance and ‘reckless’ go hand and hand. But that doesn’t mean we should give up. We need to get them back.”

 

“There’s still a bit of a problem.” Pidge sniffed. “Even if Lance could let us know where they were, we wouldn’t be able to understand him. Or have we all forgot?  _ He can’t speak English. _ ”

 

Keith took a shaky breath and got his bearings, rising. “That’s not the problem Pidge. The problem is that  _ we _ don’t speak Spanish.”

 

Pidge gaped. “I don’t… understand.”

 

“That’s okay.” Keith smiled. “I do.”

 

* * *

 

Lance had a plan. Ok, well, he had  _ part  _ of a plan. He needed to transmit where is the  _ quiznak _ in the galaxy they were, so that Keith and the team could come and get them, and in the meantime, he had to get Shiro. First, though, he needed to find Shiro, and their location.

 

_ Definitely possible, right? _

 

Lance moved through the warship undetected, being wary of the sentinels on each level. Lotor was going to have Shiro with him; most probably closeby. 

 

So, how? He could try and hack into a transmitter… but Lance was not much of a hacker. He didn’t have cyphers or anything on him.  _ Pidge would be able to do it. Or Hunk. _

 

_ I’m useless. _

 

Lance crept along till he got to an air vent, entered, and began to climb. What else? He could get Shiro, and then send a transmission with Shiro’s help. But they wouldn’t have enough time. And Shiro could be hurt. And Lotor would know what he was doing.

 

How? How could he do it?  _ Piensa, idiota. _

  
  


_ Wait. _

 

_ That’s it. _

 

Spanish. Lotor didn’t know Spanish. 

 

Keith knew Spanish.  _ It’s perfect. _

 

All Lance had to do was find out the location, and get on a comm with the castle. If Lotor wanted to boast about his findings, he would most certainly comm the paladins; he had done it before. So Lance had to get on the comm, say their location, and snag Shiro. 

 

Lance stopped near an information panel and hooked it up to his bayard.  _ Dónde estamos, dónde estamos, where are we? _

 

***SHIP NAVIGATION***

 

_ Gotcha. _

 

Lance logged the coordinates— they were in the Guevaran system, 50 clicks from an asteroid belt.

 

Now, how to get this to the team? Lance pulled up a ship map and found the control center.  _ Start there. _

 

Lanced climbed through the metallic ducts of Lotor’s ship with haste— God only knows what they were doing to Shiro.

 

Lance perched himself right outside of the command area and pressed an ear to the metal.

 

“—They never saw what hit them! And now that we have the Black Paladin, killing the rest will be easy!”

 

“What will happen to the lions, your Highness?

 

“We will pilot them. Stars knows my father cannot, and I trust no other beings to pilot the machines that will be the downfall of the universe. What do you think of that, Black paladin? The savior of galaxies will be a symbol of hell and destruction.”

 

“Mmph!”

 

“In fact…” Lotor seemed to walk slightly. “We should let the paladins see the result of their idiocracy. Acxa, hail them.”

 

“Yes, your Highness.”

 

_ Shit. It’s now or never, then.  _

 

“Paladins of Voltron, this is Prince Lotor. I have your pitiful leader.”

 

“Prince Lotor, I demand you return Shiro immediately.”

 

_ Allura. _

 

“Who are you to demand anything, Princess of nothing? Observe— your kingdom falling, your weapons repurposed, and your knights killed. Starting of course, with this meatbag you call a  _ Black Paladin. _ ”

 

_ Oh no you don’t! _

 

Lance blasted through the wall separating the duct and the room and rolled through firing. Lotor’s general’s were too skilled to be hit, but Lance was counting on it. He was grabbed and shoved to the floor, finally making eye contact with Shiro, who looked positively terrified. Lance craned his neck to the monitor, and saw Keith and Allura, both desperate from their end.

 

Lance gagged and glared to Lotor, who was laughing. “This, Princess, is your cavalry? The weakest of your brutes? I’m honestly impressed that you would stoop so low.”

 

Lance tried to speak, but his throat was blocked by the pressure on his neck, only allowing a gargle to release. 

 

“Oh, is he trying to talk? Let him! Then he will be the first to die.”

 

Lance felt himself being lifted so that he was being held by the back of his paladin suit. Without turning towards the monitor, he sharpened his voice like a knife, glared at Lotor, and in his most insulting tone, he yelled.

 

“The coordinates are 90 30 20 14! We are in the Guevaran system! Look for the asteroid belt!” Lance sneered and spat into Lotor’s thoroughly confused face. The prince had been at the ready to slice him at the moment he began giving any intel, but this, he did not comprehend. “You better get here quick. If I die, mullet, I want you to know— I like y—”

 

Narti hit him, and his vision went black. 

 

* * *

 

When Lance awoke, he heard explosions. His vision was blurred— there was something in his eyes. 

 

“Shiro?”

 

“I’m here Lance. And I’m okay. Something is going on outside, so we’ve got to get ready to run if we have to. Can you do that?”

 

Lance tried to move, but his body was aching too much. They must have beat him while he was knocked out. He shook his head no.

 

An explosion blasted open the door of their cell, and when the smoke cleared, Lance saw Keith and Hunk standing above them.

 

“Fuck, Lance!” Keith gasped. He must look like shit. Keith scooped the Blue paladin up and onto his back. “Shiro?”

 

“I’m good. Do you have Black?”

 

“Yes, Pidge has got her. We have to go, now.”

 

They ran down the halls of the ship, finally rounding the corner to where the Red lion was sticking its mouth inside the side of the vessel.

 

The four paladins loaded inside and pushed out, flying away quickly. After regaining his breath, Shiro spoke up.

 

“Keith? How did you find us?”

 

“Lance.” He said simply. “Lance told us the coordinates.”

 

Shiro looked at the Blue paladin, now lying limp in Hunk’s arms. “Damn it, kid. Could have gotten himself killed.”

 

When they arrived at the castle, Lance was carried away immediately to the pod room. Keith ran after Coran and Allura.

 

“Is he gonna—”

 

“He should, we just have to hurry.” Coran said, his voice conveying truth. As Lance felt himself get loaded into the pods, he heard Keith speak, soft and low.

 

“Mantenerse a salvo. Vuelve.”

 

_ I will. _

* * *

  
  


Keith waited. He waited and waited for what seemed like forever, but must have been only a few hours. 

 

Lance had done it. Single-handedly, at that. He knew what would happen if he revealed himself, but he had enough forethought to get the job done. Keith was proud of him.

 

But.

 

When Lance had been spouting off instructions, before Narti had struck Lance, causing him to stop, Lance was about to say something. To him. 

 

Keith had no idea what he was going to say. But he was going to find out.

 

Keith was sitting in the corner of the pod room when Lance’s capsule began to open. Keith bolted over, allowing the Blue Paladin to fall into his arms.

 

Keith carried him over to a nearby table.

 

“Keith?” 

 

“I’m here.”

 

Lance smiled, wincing as he tried to sit. “¿Está bien Shiro?”

 

“Yeah, he’s good. You nearly killed him with fear after the stunt you pulled.”

 

_ You nearly killed me, too. _

 

Lance turned to Keith, eyes downcast. “Lo siento, Keith.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m proud of you.  _ Buen trabajo. _ ”

 

Lance turned away slightly, his face redding.  _ Huh. I was right. _

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“Sí.” 

 

Keith let Lance get up, and the two walked down the hallways in comfortable silence. When they arrived at the dining hall, the team, Allura, and Coran, were there waiting.

 

Hunk broke the silence. “Lance! Buddy! You’re okay!”

 

Lance smiled and nodded, and Keith nudged him. “I’ve got you. Feel free to just talk.”

 

Lance looked grateful, then cleared his throat. “Hola amigos. Lo siento por todo.”

 

“Lance says he’s sorry for everything.” Keith watched for reactions in the team.

 

“Lance,” Allura said softly. “What reason do you have to be sorry? You did incredible! If anyone should be sorry, its us.”

 

Lance cocked his head and waited. Pidge responded.

 

“We just let you be quiet. I, personally, was content in blaming  _ you _ for your inability to communicate, but we should have tried harder. It wasn’t fair to blame you. Especially since you’ve been hurt so bad.” Pidge wrapped her arms around herself. “Plus, while we just let you stay silent, we were deaf to your pain. That wasn’t okay. It was  _ never  _ okay.” She looked like she was about to cry. “I’m really sorry. I’m so, so, sorry.”

 

Lance smiled appreciatively. “Está bien. Estás perdonado.”

 

“He says it’s fine, and that he forgives you.” 

 

Hunk walked up to Lance and pulled him into a hug. “Bro, I’m so sorry. I really want to learn Spanish now, because it means a lot to you. You deserve better.”   
  


“No, Hunk. ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo! Eres el mejor que tengo.”

 

“Lance says that you’re his best friend, and the best one he has.”

 

Hunk sniffed. “How do you say ‘I love you bro?’ Wait, no, don’t tell me. I’ll figure it out.”

 

Lance laughed at that. 

 

Shiro came next, clapping Lance on the shoulder supportingly. “Despite it all, you still managed to save the day. I’m so, so proud of you.”

 

“Gracias, Shiro.”

 

“Of course, Lance.” Shiro replied. 

 

Allura clapped her hands together. “Well, I have a proposal. We should all learn Spanish! That way, we don’t have to worry about any misunderstandings, and it appears to be a code that the Galra cannot interpret. What do you think of that, Lance?”

 

Tears were welling up in Lance’s eyes. Keith had to push down the impulse to reach out and comfort him. “Eso sería sorprendente.”

 

“He says that sounds amazing.”

 

Allura smiled, and the paladins went back to breakfast. Lance sat down next to Keith.

 

“Gracias.” He said quietly.

 

“For what?”

 

To that, Lance just smiled.  _ For everything. _

 

* * *

  
  


“Can I join you?” 

 

Keith walked in just as Lance was finishing the next level on his game. “Yeah, man. Sure.”

 

Keith plopped down next to Lance, who was suddenly a bit warmer. “How you doing?”

 

“I’m good. Better.”

 

“Mmh.”

 

As Lance was blasting away at his game, he saw Keith shift. 

 

“Lance?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Go for it.”

 

“When you were talking on Lotor’s ship, right before you… cut out, you were trying to say something to me. What was it?”

 

Lance froze, pausing his game.  _ Oh, mierda. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm whachu sayyyyyyyy


	8. Como la Flor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first off, I'm super sorry for the late update— typically I update once a week, but I missed last week because of school and work and shit and I apologize. I would also like to express profound thanks for the wonderful comments I get on this story. When beginning it, I had no idea how many people would empathize with my experience, and how I communicated it through the characters whom I love. Hearing all of your stories, your experiences and doubts, has brought me such joy. This is why I do what I do. 
> 
> I recently decided to make a tumblr for vld to answer questions and talk about writing. I would love to talk with y'all about your time reading this, and about the process. The tumblr is klancenak, and I can't wait to meet all of you!

“Um.”

 

Keith grinned a little.  _ Snarky bastard. _

 

“Well?”

 

Lance sighed internally.  _ It was bound to come up sooner or later. _

 

_ Goodbye friendship with Keith. _

 

“I was trying to say…”  _ Why is this so hard!  _ “That I think I feel things about you?”

 

“You… feel things? What things?” Keith stuck out his lower lip.  _ Don’t stare.  _ **_Don’t_ ** _ stare. _

 

“Like… things I shouldn’t.”

 

“Well, things you shouldn’t must have been pretty important…” Keith stared more intensely into Lance’s eyes. “Seeing as you felt the need to shout it out before you nearly died.”

 

Lance pressed his lips together, letting Keith fill the space. “I don’t…”

 

“I quote, ‘If I die hear, mullet, I want you to know:’, and then, ‘Tay key—’ something.”

 

Lance felt his face warm.

 

Keith leaned forward. “Does that jog your memory?”

 

“Um.” Lance was frozen.  _ Either Keith is playing dumb, or he actually has no idea. _

 

_ What do you do if you have everything to lose? _

 

“I… Like…”

 

“Lance!” Hunk opened the door, his only announcement throwing Keith away from Lance.  _ Thank God. _

 

“Oh good, Keith you’re here too. I have a question on pronunciation? And I’m trying to digitally program accents into the mainframe— I was wondering if you could double check some things for me.”

 

Lance shot up. “Yeah, sure.”

 

“Awesome” Hunk replied after a moment. It was nice having the people understand what you said, even if it took a bit of time. Lance left with Hunk, Keith following shortly behind. Keith whispered at Lance, low.

 

“No he terminado contigo todavía.”

 

_ Oh you’re not done with me yet, eh? Two can play at this game.  _

 

“If you keep dogging me, Keith, you’ll never hear what I said.”

 

Keith blanched and snapped his mouth shut, glaring at no one in particular. 

  
  


While Lance was was helping Hunk, he could feel Keith boring holes in the back of his head. Why did he want to know so bad? Did he really want an excuse to hate Lance this much?  _ I don’t think I could take it if he really hated me.  _

 

“ _ Lance and Keith. Report to command center ASAP. _ ” Coran’s voice rang throughout the halls of the castle like water to the face, getting Lance out of his thoughts.

 

“Sorry Hunk. Raincheck?”

 

Keith and Hunk both looked confused.  _ Raincheck— they probably don’t understand. _

 

“Uh… continue this later?”

 

“Oh,’ Keith said. “Hunk, Lance said he’d continue this later.”

 

“Oh, ok. See y’all later.” Hunk patted Lance on the foot and switched to another project, and Lance and Keith left the room, walking to the control center.

 

“So…” Keith said.

 

“Not right now, man.”

 

Keith pouted again. It was adorable. 

 

They walked into the room, where Shiro, Coran, and Allura were awaiting them. 

 

“Thanks for coming” Shiro said, nodding. “I have a mission for you.”

 

_ Are you kidding me! _

 

“Do you remember the artifact we retrieved on Yaakur?” Shiro continued?

 

“You mean the one Lance retrieved?” Keith asked softly, not looking away from Shiro. Lance could almost laugh. What was up with Keith, though?

 

“Yes. Allura has explained that this object is some type of natural energy generator. We want to test it on a planet that was overmined by the Galra.” Shiro gestured to the hologrammer, where a desolate looking planet was displayed. “We have good reason to believe that the artifact could restore the planet’s natural energy.”

 

“Like quintessence?” Keith asked. He looked more professional by the second. 

 

“Kind of.” Shiro and Allura looked at eachother. They were hiding something.

 

“What is it?” Lance asked. “What’s wrong?”

 

Allura looked at Keith for help. “He asked what’s wrong.”

 

“Well,” Allura fidgeted, biting her lip. “We all know what could happen with overexposure to quintessence. And there is a possibility that… “ She trailed off.

 

“We would be exposed.” Keith finished for her.

 

The room was silent. Lance cleared his throat.

 

“The benefits far outweigh the risks. Saving planets? Much more important than the lives of paladins.”

 

Keith translated for him. Lance watched the whole time, grateful.

 

“I only have one question, Allura.” Lance looked at the Altean Princess directly. Keith continued to speak.

 

“What is it Lance?” Allura spoke gently.

 

“I’m going alone, right?” 

 

Keith turned to Lance, mouth agape. “What? No! Absolutely not!”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“This fucking  _ idiot _ says he wants to go alone.”

 

Allura contemplated Lance’s expression. “Why do you believe that, Lance?”

 

“I am the most expendable member of the team. Allura, you could pilot Blue if I get hurt. The rest of the paladins are far too important to lose, and we all know it.”

 

Keith translated, and then responded. “Lance, that bullshit. That’s not even close to  _ remotely _ true. Right Allura?”

 

Allura opened her mouth to respond, but Lance stopped her.

 

“There’s a reason why you and I were called to command, Keith. Allura was going to ask me, and she needed you to translate.”

 

Several emotions crossed Keith’s face. Confusion, understanding, rage. 

 

“Lance, you’re not expendable. You’re important— we need you.” Keith’s voice softened. “ _ Por favor, Lance _ .”

 

Lance looked from Keith to Allura and Shiro. Allura’s arms were wrapped tight around herself. Shiro at last spoke. “Can you do it, Lance?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No!” Keith butted in. “This is ridiculous! I won’t let you—”

 

Lance put his hand on Keith’s shoulder, squeezing.

 

“Keith, it’s cool. I’ll be back, okay?”

 

Allura handed Lance the artifact, and briefly gave him instructions. “We have faith in you, Lance. We know you can do it.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Lance exited the command room, noticing that Keith was hot on his heels. They got in the elevator together and descended to the lion hangar. Keith’s energy was tangible and angry.

 

“What is it?” Lance was careful.

 

Keith ground his teeth before speaking. “You didn’t come back last time.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Last time. You told me to be safe, and you said you would too. But then you weren’t.”

 

“Keith—” Lance began.

 

“No.” Keith wheeled on Lance. “Do you have any idea how scared I was? I watched you get beaten bloody right in front of my eyes and couldn’t do anything. And now, you’re going off again and there’s even a lesser chance of survival. Why? What are you trying to prove?”

 

Keith looked upset— more than Lance had ever seen. Lance felt his heart constrict beneath his ribs.  _ I don’t want to hurt you, but I don’t want to lose you. _

 

“I’m trying to be more, I guess. More than the guy just making mistakes.”

 

“You don’t have to destroy yourself at every available opportunity!” Keith was red with rage and fear.  _ He’s concerned about me? _

 

“Keith… are you? Worried about me?”

 

“Of course I am you fucking  _ idiot! _ ”

 

“But you don’t—”

 

“What? Care about you? Lance, I swear to God. All I’ve ever wanted was to be closer to you. To be there for you. And it would be kinda hard to do that if you were fucking dead!” Tears were springing up in Keith’s eyes. Lance felt himself start to tear up too.

 

“Keith, I just… wanted to be useful.”

 

“You  _ are _ useful. You are important. Lance—” Keith pulled in a staggering breath. “You’re my family.”

 

Anything Lance could have said left his tongue. He was silent. 

 

“Please,” Keith voice was cracking and haggard. “Please, don’t go. There has to be another way.”

 

“Keith, I have to do this. But that doesn’t mean I won’t be coming back.” Lance reached up and swiped a tear off of Keith’s face. “It’s like with the potion, right? Ando gave me some shit that at first seemed awful, but now, I think, it’s not so bad. It’s given me an opportunity to get closer to the team. To you, especially. I don’t think this is going to end badly. You have to trust me.” Lance let his hand fall. “I am coming back. And once I do, I’m telling you what I said.”

 

“What if you don’t?” Keith whispered.

 

“I will. I promise.”

 

Keith looked at the ground and closed his eyes. After a moment, he lurched forward and pulled Lance into a hug. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, burying his face in Keith’s neck, letting the Red Paladin’s hair tickle his nose. 

 

“If you die, I’ll kill you.” 

 

“I know, man”

 

Keith let Lance go, and Lance walked into the Blue lion. His comm scratched. 

 

“I’m gonna be on the comm the whole time, got it?” Keith sounded apprehensive.

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

* * *

 

Keith was pacing in the command room. The Blue Lion was almost landed on the desolate planet, and Lance had been somewhat silent the whole journey.

 

Keith hated it when Lance was silent. It was strange, wasn’t it? At first he couldn’t wait for Lance to shut up, but now, everything was different.

 

Those weeks without his voice had been unbearable.

 

“Estoy aterrizando ahora.” Keith let out his breath. 

 

“Lance says he’s landing.” Keith glared at Shiro and Allura, who both looked frightened. “What? You guys have something to say now?”

 

“Keith, don’t do this right now. We can’t distract Lance on his mission.” Shiro said, eyes never leaving the monitor.

 

“Why are you doing this? Why are you letting him sacrifice himself?” Keith demanded, voice shaking.

 

“Keith, Lance is the only one who can do this.” Allura said. “The artifact was given to  _ him _ . There was a reason for that. We have to trust Lance.” She gave Keith a powerful stare. “I know he can do it. He’s strong.”

 

Keith dug his nails into his arms and tapped the comm link. “How you doing, Lance?”

 

“Estoy bien. Este planeta está... destruido. Solitario.”

 

“Lance says he’s fine, and that the planet is destroyed.”

 

Allura straightened her back. “Alright, Lance. Bring out the artifact. If I’m correct, you will have some inkling as to what you’re supposed to do with it.”

 

There were sounds of shuffling on Lance’s end, and Lance’s even breaths. He wasn’t scared. 

 

“Siento algún tipo de energía... Creo que sé qué hacer.” Lance sounded calm.  _ How is he so calm? _ Keith was shaking like a leaf.

 

“Lance feels… energy, and knows what to do.”

 

“Proceed, Lance. May the stars be on your side.” Allura clutched her chest, and the team waited.

 

Several minutes must have passed with nothing. 

 

Then.

 

Lance’s gasp ran through the speakers of the command room. “What is it Lance? What wrong?” Keith nearly screamed, but his voice came out in control.

 

“Nada...  ¡ tienes que ver esto!”

 

As the team stood and watched, green started emanating from the surface of the planet. A world once grey and broken turned lush within minutes— it was miraculous. Keith could hear the sound of Lance’s joyous laughter like bells through the comm. 

 

“Is it safe?” Keith asked Allura.

 

“According to my readings, yes. He did it. The planet is alive again.” She looked incredulous. “By the stars, do you know what this means? All of these planets destroyed by the Galra can be healed! People can go home!” Allura was beaming, and the team was giddy off of her energy. 

 

“I’m going down there,” Keith said, and ran off without waiting for response.

 

_ He’s okay he’s okay he’s okay _ !

 

Faster than thought humanly possible, Keith entered the Red Lion and jetted off to the now blooming face of the planet.

 

He landed Red steadily next to Blue, and saw Lance running around admiring the finery.

 

Keith exited the Red Lion, and inhaled in the new, fresh air. 

 

“Jesus, it’s incredible.” Keith breathed. Lance turned and grinned at him. “You did it!”

 

“Mire todo esto, Keith. Es bonito.” 

 

Keith stared at Lance, the pastel colours of the planet setting off his copper skin and cinnamon hair, making him look like a sunset.  _ Beautiful. _ “Yeah…”

 

Keith switched off his comm while Lance watched. A moment later, Lance did as well. 

 

“So… you gonna tell me now, or…”

 

“No lo sé, hombre.” Lance looked unexpectedly wary; shy. 

 

“What? You said you would. You  _ promised _ , if I recall correctly.”

 

“De acuerdo, está bien, Keith. Jesús.” Lance gripped his hands into fists.

 

_ What’s he gonna say? Why is this so hard for him?  _

 

_ Does he hate me? _

 

“Keith…” Lance sighed and closed his eyes, as if he were selling his soul.

 

“Keith, te quiero.”

 

Keith’s mouth fell open. “Wh- what?”  _ Lance… loves… _

 

“Wow, ¿de qué otra manera quieres que lo diga?” Lance contemplated for a second, then looked Keith dead in the eye.  _ How else do I want him to say it? _

 

“I. Like. You. Keith.” Lance said. “¿Lo tengo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for next week. All will be revealed.


	9. Te Amo y Mas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darling friends, readers, and guests! Thank you again to sticking with me through the process, and bearing with my learning! You can catch me on tumblr (klancenak)!

Keith was speechless. He stood there, mouth agape, unmoving.

 

Lance fidgeted. “Si me odias ahora, solo dilo.” After a moment’s pause, he turned and started off quickly, towards the Blue Lion.

 

“W-wait! Lance!” Keith called, snapping himself from his stupor.

 

Lance kept walking, hiding his face. Keith bolted and grabbed him, spinning the Blue Paladin around to face him. 

 

“Déjame ir, Keith.” Lance was forceful, reminding Keith of when he spat into Lotor’s face.  _ No. _

 

“No, I won’t let you go. And I don’t hate you. Not at all.” Keith felt stars come into his eyes. “Lance, what did you say to me before?”

 

Lance looked to the side, pinching his mouth.  _ What I wouldn’t give to hear you say it to me again. _

 

“I just… you realise right? You just spoke English, Lance.”

 

Lance snapped his face to Keith. “Qu… que?”

 

“A second ago. When you said… you liked me. You said it in English.” Keith tried to keep his smile from creeping on to his face, but failed.  _ He likes me! He likes me! _

 

“¿Estás seguro?” Lance’s eyebrows met with his blue, blue eyes.  _ He’s so... I’m dying where I stand, I swear. _

 

“Yeah. What happened? What were you trying to say? Maybe it’s wearing off?” Lance put his hands on top of Keith’s, and looked down in thought. 

 

“Tal vez... estaba tratando de hablar…” Lance looked at Keith, straight into his soul and sucked in a slow breath. Keith’s gaze drifted to Lance’s mouth.  _ Focus! _

 

“Am I… speaking English now?” Lance said suddenly. Keith gasped.

 

“Holy SHIT! You are!” Keith laughed. “How? What are you doing?”

 

“Keith,” Lance grinned. “I’m speaking Spanish. In my head, I’m speaking Spanish. And it’s coming out—”

 

“As English.” Keith finished for him. 

 

Lance laughed out loud. “All this time, dude. I’ve been trying to get out English, when I should have just been speaking Spanish! Oh my God! How did I not see this!” Lance let go of Keith and spun in a circle, joyous and free. 

 

Keith laughed along with him, then sobered himself. “Lance.”

 

“Sì? I mean, yeah?”

 

“I… Tú también me gustas.” Keith felt heat come to his face, and looked away from the Blue Paladin.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“I like you too. A lot. I thought you should know. Like, I definitely do not hate you.” 

 

Lance just looked at him, an ‘oh’ upon his lips, and his face melted into a terrific beaming smile. 

 

* * *

 

“What’s up, bitches! Guess who’s back in business!” Lance yelled after he jumped into the command room, before anyone could possibly congratulate him for his successful mission.

 

The entire team spun around in shock— Pidge yelped a little, and Hunk’s hands flew to his mouth.

 

“Lance… buddy? Did you just—” Hunk started.

 

“Speak English? Yep!” Lance smiled hard.

 

“How?” Pidge asked, beginning to smile herself.

 

“I’m speaking Spanish! In my head! Like when I try to speak English, it comes out as Spanish, but when I go Spanish, I speak English!” 

 

Shiro went forward and pulled Lance into a hug. “I’m so happy for you Lance. But I want you to know, that even if we can fluently understand you now, we are still learning Spanish. You can speak in whichever language you like.” Shiro smiled. “We’re listening, always.”

 

“Thank you, Shiro. That means a lot.” Lance’s smile wavered. “Thank you all. I mean, for putting up with this mess I got us into.”

 

“It wasn’t a mess, Lance my lad!” Coran spoke endearingly. “It was an opportunity! In fact, I believe this made us all closer as a team. I’m very proud of you.”

 

“Not a team,” Lance said, glancing at Keith. “A family.” 

 

Keith felt himself smile, incapable of resisting joining in on the hype. A part of him however, felt sad.  _ Why? _

 

Keith ambled out of the room while hugs were going around, and walked in silence to his room. For a while, he laid upon his bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

_ I told Lance. I told him I liked him. _

 

Keith grabbed a pillow and covered his face, now stretched into a goofy grin.  _ He likes me too! _

 

At that moment, Keith heard a knocking on his door. “Come in.”

 

“Hey.”  _ Lance. _ “You good, man?”

 

Keith looked up from his bed. “Oh. Yeah. I’m good. You?”

 

“I’d say so.” Lance looked around a bit, as if looking for words escaped from his mind. “Do you mind if… Can I sit down?”

 

Keith scooted over. “Yeah, of course. Is something wrong?”

 

_ Is he taking back what he said? _

 

“Oh, not really. I’ve got something on my mind, and I really just want to tell you. Like,  _ you _ .”

 

“O… kay. Go for it.” Keith inclined to be more attentive.

 

“Um… so, I’m gonna admit that this is weird for me. Talking, I mean. In Spanish. But not really in Spanish, because you’re hearing English? I don’t know. What I’m saying is… ugh. Sorry.” Lance leaned back onto his elbows. “Spanish was for my family. English was for everything else. And my family, back home, were the only people in the world who didn’t see me as a mistake. All of the outside world did. Especially at school, and at the Garrison.”

 

Lance huffed. “When you’re like me, people expect things of you. So you’ve gotta change to defy those expectations. But the truth is, that deviance is playing into a different, yet similarly toxic, set of expectations. In order to be taken seriously, my English had to be perfect, I couldn’t have an accent, and I had to leave behind the parts of myself that are meaningful. So, everything I did and said were empty, void of meaning, but full of intention.” Lance grimaced. “Is this making any sense?”

 

“Yeah,” Keith whispered. “It’s not your truth.”

 

“It’s not my truth. Exactly.” Lance pondered this for a second. “Hey. Oh my  _ God. _ Keith, the fucking potion.” Lance chuckled to himself. “‘To find your truth.’ That’s what the bottle said. I can’t believe this, Ando really did it.”

 

“Did… what?”

 

“When we were with that shopkeeper, Ando, she asked me what I wanted, and I said I wanted you all to understand. Understand me. So what did she do?” Lance laughed. “She made me incomprehensible, in order to force you to understand. To really listen. And even more so, everything I say now is Spanish in my head.”

 

“You’re telling your truth,” Keith breathed. 

 

“Yeah. Holy shit, man. This is deep.” Keith smiled at that, then looked down. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Oh, nothing.”

 

“Hey now,” Lance touched Keith’s cheek, forcing him to look the Blue Paladin in his eyes. “What is it? Please tell me?”

 

“It’s just that… will I never hear you speak Spanish again?” 

 

Lance’s face grew shy. “Why would you want that?”

 

“I love when you speak Spanish. Don’t get me wrong, I love it when you say anything, but, it just sounds beautiful.”

 

“Beautiful?” Lance’s eyes sparkled. “What, you think I’m beautiful?”

 

“Lance,” Keith smirked. “Eres  _ guapo _ . Eres el hombre más guapo que conozco.”

 

Lance coughed bending over on himself. “Oh my God Keith. You can’t just  _ do  _ that to a guy.”

 

“I mean it. You are handsome, beautiful, whatever. I couldn’t do this without you.” 

 

Lance leaned forward and embraced Keith. “I can’t do anything without you either. If not for you, I would have been long dead.” Keith tightened his grip around Lance. “Keith, can I… do something?”

 

“What?” Keith pulled back slightly.

 

“Close your eyes. I’m gonna tell you something. Oh, and, stop me if you don’t want to hear it.”

 

“What are you… oh, alright.” Keith closed his eyes.  _ What is he doing? _

 

Several moments passed in silence, and Keith listened for the sounds Lance was making. Shuffling, weight change on the bed. Lance’s breath on his ear. An intake of air.

 

“Voy a besarte.” Lance whispered, the air brushing over the shell of his ear like an ocean breeze. 

 

Lance pulled away as Keith’s face warmed. He held perfectly still.

 

Then, right under his cheekbone, Keith felt the gentle pressure of Lance’s lips. Heat blazed from the point like electricity through a grid, like ink through water. 

 

“ _ Lance _ ” Keith whispered, barely audible. Lance kissed again, closer to Keith’s mouth, and Keith lost his patience and turned his head, pressing his lips onto Lance’s. He felt Lance gasp, but the Blue Paladin did not turn away, instead deeping the contact until Keith sealed his mouth over Lance’s.

 

Keith rumbled, low in his chest and felt Lance’s shaking glee, as he wound his arms around Keith’s neck and shoulders, playfully biting at Keith’s mouth. 

 

They kissed. They kissed. They kissed. 

 

It was as easy as breathing, as natural as flying Red, as familiar as the back of your hand. It was like when they fought together, and Lance, always attentive, knew which moves to make before Keith even knew what he needed. 

 

It was only kissing, but Keith could kiss Lance forever. He didn’t need air, he had Lance.

 

_ Do I have you Lance? _

 

_ Yes. And I you? _

 

_ Always. Siempre.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue? What do ya think? Much love!!! <33333


	10. Verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ends! Thank you for joining me on this journey, for the love and support! I love you all!

The hooded figure walked briskly through the marketplace, paying no mind to flashy stalls and shiny distractions. With focus and resolve, they turned corners and kept their head down, careful to not draw attention. 

 

They stopped in front of a stall— a tent really— cloaked in dim purple and green. The figure straightened, and pushed through the heavy fabrics until the thick smoke enveloped them more than the material.

 

Lifting the cloak off his head, Lance took a deep breath, smelling new, but not unfamiliar, scents. Cherrywood, and Jasmine. He smiled to himself.

 

“ _ Ahh.”  _ A crackly voice arose from the corner. “The Blue Paladin. Back at last.”

 

“Ando the Teller.” Lance relaxed. “Looking beautiful, as always.”

 

Ando guffawed. “I don’t need to be able to read minds to tell that that was a lie.” Her lips parted to reveal sharp teeth. It was oddly charming. “I expected you earlier, boy. Where have you been?”

 

“Oh, you know. Saving the galaxy. Wrecking Prince Lotor. The usual.” 

 

The Teller visibly searched Lance’s mind, then cackled. “You spat in that brats face! What a riot!” Her cackling became maniacal giggling, which Lance joined in on. 

 

“I was wondering when you would return. I thought that you would be back for help, but you figured out the potion yourself. Good for you!”

 

“Yeah… about that. I was wondering if there was a way to reverse it.”

 

Ando had the good sense to look confused. “Eh? Why? You’ve gotten used to it now, haven’t you?”

 

Lance smiled. “I have, I have. It’s just that— there are some things in Spanish that aren’t translatable into English. And I have to say them in Spanish in order for them to mean what I need them to.”

 

Ando opened her mouth, then closed it again and smiled. “The Red Paladin, eh? Good choice. I approve, if that means anything to you.”

 

Lance laughed softly, and Ando shuffled behind the big counter and pulled out a little box. “Open your mouth, Paladin.”

 

Lance opened his mouth, and the Teller put a strip of paper on his tongue. It quickly dissolved.

 

“That easy, huh?” Lance said, trying to speak in English.

 

“Yes. However, I would not have given it to you if you came with any other reason.”

 

“I’m thankful for that. This has taught me a lot, and I’m grateful.  _ Gracias, _ Ando.” Lance placed a kiss on her cheek, putting meaning into his words.

 

“Oh, little paladin, they’re lucky to have you. Now, go.  _ Zhan le Devlesa tai sastimasa. _ ”

 

“What was… what does it mean?”

 

“Adiós. Literally.”

 

Lance nodded. “To you too.”

* * *

  
  


“Where have you been, sharpshooter?” Keith’s simulation ended and he turned. Lance had been watching, standing against a wall.

 

“Yaakur. I went to see Ando.”

 

“The creepy tree-spider-thingy? Why?”

 

“I wanted to fix the curse. Nothing much.”

 

Keith frowned. “Why would you want to? I thought you were all covered.”

 

Lance closed the distance and touched Keith’s cheek. “It’s not cause I thought it was bad or anything. I just wanted to have a bit more control of what I say. English doesn’t always say what I mean it to, after all.”

 

Keith leaned into Lance’s caress. “I’m confused.”

 

“Like, I had to speak Spanish in my head, right? But there are some things that don’t translate well to English. And I mean to be able to say what I mean, without censoring.”

 

Keith smiled. “Nice. I’m really proud of you Lance.”

 

“Thanks, samurai. And now, too, I can sing to you in Spanish. Real romantic-like.”

 

“Wait.” Keith withdrew. “You sing?” 

 

“Yep.” Lance grinned.

 

Keith waited expectantly, and Lance laughed, kissing him on the nose. “Not now, though. I’m not warmed up!”

 

Keith pouted, but his eyes betrayed fondness. “Lance, wait.”

 

Lance turned back towards him, a light smile on his lips. “Yeah?”

 

“Don’t ever stop again.”

 

“Stop what, Keith?”

 

“Talking. I know I’ve called you annoying in the past, but I really didn’t mean it. Not hearing you speak for so long did more than break my heart.”

 

Keith stepped towards Lance.

 

“I’ll take it all. Your stupid flirtations, your snarks, your tears, your apprehensions. Don’t ever think I don’t want to hear it. In any language, at any time. I’m listening.”

 

Lance wiped at his eyes. “Wow, mullet. What a silver tongue you’ve got.”

 

Keith smiled. “Solo para ti. Only for you.”

Spanish is for his family.

Spanish is  _ only _ for his family. It was not like a secret code between brothers, whispered at the kitchen table, or snarky remarks at your aunty, hoping she won’t understand. Spanish wasn’t for secrecy. It was for truth.

The truth was, Lance had fallen. Hard. Into a war, into a trap, into a family, into love. 

 

Lance could speak his truth. Lance podría decir su verdad. And his world never felt so right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on Ando: The language she is speaking is Roma— Ando is the name of a famous Romani musician, and I absolutely adore her.

**Author's Note:**

> Help me write this boi


End file.
